


Special

by manyu030



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Futanari
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-13 04:05:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18933046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manyu030/pseuds/manyu030
Summary: FUTA 车AU 警察&混混线人





	Special

这座城市对人可不友好。  
出了名的混混聚集地，外乡人在此很难扎下根来，大部分人都像一颗能随时引爆的氢气球。已经进入深夜，街道上的人影逐渐减少，零碎的影子蹒跚几步，就会消失在层层叠叠的楼宇中。  
“是这里了，没错。”安吉拉借着微弱的灯光辨识了破破烂烂的门牌，她藏在大衣下的手握紧了手枪，防弹衣下的心跳在黑夜里格外清晰。  
她警惕地靠在房门外的墙边，紧闭的房门让她犹豫要不要直接进去。  
“喂，你谁啊？”巷子尽头突然出现了一个人影，醉醺醺的口气听起来就能感受到那股恶臭的酒味。  
安吉拉稍微偏头，但那个人还是看见了些许她的脸。  
“呦呼，金发美女！小可怜，这么晚还在这里！”  
安吉拉沉默着，只听见男人的脚步越靠越近。  
她厌恶地叹了口气。

安吉拉轻松解决掉那个扑上来的醉汉后，她想整理自己散乱的头发，于是抬手取下皮筋，但她的防弹衣有些碍事了，勒得她不太舒服。  
“喂，”另外一边明亮的街道口出现了一个新的人影，高大挺拔，但是语气里气息不稳，像是刚跑完步，“快到这来，安吉拉。”  
安吉拉快步走过去，刚落稳就被抱了个满怀，她想推开法芮尔，但马上又被迫不及待地吻堵住了，强烈的荷尔蒙味道扑面而来，过高的体温说明法芮尔刚才跑了一趟正事。  
同样，还有胯下那个生机勃勃的东西，正顶在安吉拉的腹部。  
“你头发的颜色真美，”法芮尔称赞道，“别在这诱惑我，我也不想在大街上操你。”  
“我们还有正事要谈，”安吉拉试图岔开话题，“你得到的新情报有多少。”  
“嘘……天不亮你就得走，少说点废话吧，行吗？”  
“法拉……”  
法芮尔几乎是用自己的身体把门撞开，安吉拉的双手被她用手铐锁在了一起，那双刚才痛揍醉汉的手，现在温顺地被抬高起来，成为悬挂衣服的一具艺术品。  
“又是防弹衣，你这么大的奶，总是不舒服吧。”安吉拉还是不习惯黑道这一套粗话，她紧绷的肌肉开始颤抖，在法芮尔解开她胸口的衣扣时，乳房早已变得肿胀挺立。  
充血后的肌肤渴望抚摸来缓解燥热，法芮尔的手刚碰上来，安吉拉就难以抑制地前倾靠了过去。  
安吉拉靠在法芮尔的肩上稍作喘息，她拷起的双手放下来，解开法芮尔的衣裤，将自己温热的呼吸喷在那片蜜色的胸口上。  
“离我们上次见面没过去多久。”她有些嗔怪道。  
法芮尔出手打开夜灯，好照亮她身上反光的汗渍。露出的胸口起伏着，带动胸前的沟壑，散发着诱惑的荷尔蒙味道。  
“刚运动完，想要得不得了，”法芮尔凑到安吉拉耳边，用脸庞摩挲着柔软的金发，“帮帮我嘛，求你了。”  
安吉拉瑟缩着脖子躲开她的调戏，但法芮尔追着吻了过去，拽着安吉拉双手往自己胯下摸。  
安吉拉的手刚碰到那鼓鼓囊囊的一包，两个正在接吻的人都发出喘息，随后舌头更加用力地回应对方。  
隔着内裤的撩拨让法芮尔失神，她揉搓安吉拉双乳的手顺着腰腹向下滑去，钻进安吉拉的下体间，摸到了湿滑的阴蒂。  
“哈啊……别这样。”安吉拉从接吻的纠缠中挣脱，她低头看下去，又迅速撇开目光。  
法芮尔发现后，立刻抽手按住安吉拉的臀瓣，并且轻手拍了一下，安吉拉的脊椎便好似有电流穿过一般绷直起来。  
“怕什么，不敢看？”法芮尔命令道，把自己的硬物掏了出来，放在安吉拉的掌心里，“看看经常插你的尺寸有多大。”  
安吉拉被她的这些话弄的涨红了脸，她低下头去，就看见两人衣衫不整的胸口，双乳从胸罩里被扒出来，可怜的乳头挺立在半空中，再往下……是法芮尔青筋暴起的性器正在自己手中跳动着。  
真的好大……安吉拉又摇摇头，她在想什么东西呢！  
“大吗？”法芮尔揉捏着安吉拉的臀瓣问。  
“我……我是你的对接人，你别用混混那套……”安吉拉紧张地收紧手往上撸了一下，法芮尔爽得倒吸了口气。  
“我知道嘛，不就是那什么，搭档，伴侣……宝贝儿，再动动。”  
安吉拉被两人间升高的温度冲昏了头，她被染湿的手指运动起来，黏腻的水声中带了点手铐撞击的哗啦声响，这样的情景，让她觉得差了点什么。  
“你动情了。”法芮尔在她耳边悄声说。  
随后她潮湿又空虚的下体就有什么放了进来，指节分明的手指令她叫了出来，那根有力的手指不时挤压她的阴蒂，不时又从后面滑进她的体内搅动，一团糟。  
安吉拉撅起屁股，好让它能够进入得更深，获得更大的快感。法芮尔的性器逐渐顶在她的腹部，她拷在一起的双手撸动着，运动自己的腰部顶撞着那个勃起的性器，挤在一起的胸部激烈得拍打法芮尔的胸口。  
“我要到了……再快些。”安吉拉催促着。  
“不行，”法芮尔抽出手指，扒开安吉拉企图夹紧获得高潮的双腿，“先求人的可是我，是不是得分个先来后到？”  
安吉拉的高潮戛然而止，她难受得快要哭出来，却再无办法刺激自己达到巅峰，只好更加卖力地帮助法芮尔。只是迟迟没有要射的动作，她便起身直接坐在法芮尔的腰腹间，用柔软火热的花瓣摩擦那根坚硬的器物。  
法芮尔再忍受不住，她扯开安吉拉早已湿透的内裤，毫不费力地就将自己硬了许久的性器送了进去，安吉拉在填满的这一瞬间就获得了高潮，刚一进入就感受到体内的收缩，对法芮尔来说刺激太大了，她深呼吸控制着自己，抱着安吉拉的背部亲吻，听着耳边一连串舒适的呻吟。  
随后法芮尔开始了缓慢的抽送，她被柔软的肌肤吸引去，她亲吻着一寸寸圣地，怀抱着安吉拉的肉体，就好像自己被洗去了污浊。她忘了自己的身份，遗失了自己的神志，只想进入一个温暖的深处，那里有人在等她。  
她在起起伏伏中射了出来，性器深埋进安吉拉的腿间，一低头就能看见溢出的白色液体，抬头便是安吉拉湿润的蓝色眼眸。  
“其他搭档也像我们这样吗？”安吉拉轻声问。  
“不，当然不。”法芮尔把她放下来，让她躺在自己身边，裹在柔软的毯子里，她亲吻她的额头，眼睑，然后才是嘴唇。  
“你是特别的，对我来说。”  
是啊，她无论多少次经历过生死，她快要绝望，快要被逼疯的时候，她看见她，眼睛里就重新充满了光。  
她叫：“快到这来，安吉拉。”  
让我抱抱你。  
她紧紧地抱住了眼前的人。

end


End file.
